Anything boys can do
by Lady-L-Leafdawn
Summary: my oneshot brain-splode explaining why princess leia and Tenten are the same person. nothing is actually explained, it's just a stupid little oneshot oogalaboogala


Leia steeled herself for battle. Her fingers twitched as she sized up her opponent, just lying there across the room, mocking her. Such an insult could never be allowed if she was to retain her dignity and become the Queen of Alderaan one day. She took a deep breath and charged.

"HIIIIIIIIY- WAH!!!"

THUNK!

The young princess lay flat on her back. Her opponent, a pink, silk shirt, fluttered down and landed over her face. Her head ached as she lay there in an undershirt and a pair of turquoise drawstring pants. She sat up, the sound of worried footsteps echoing down the hall. The door slammed open and Queen Breha rushed in, followed by countless assistants still trying to fix her long black hair into a traditional Alderaan braid halo. Blue and grey robes swirled around the frantic queen as she bent to pick her adopted daughter off the floor.

Leia pouted and pulled the shirt off of her face. She stared up into the kind face of her mother. Breha looked a little pale and her breathing came short and raspy. She was not the healthiest queen in the universe but Leia thought she was very beautiful.

"What's wrong, Leia?" she asked, stroking the girl's hair.

Leia frowned, "I can't get this shirt on and my head hurts. How am I supposed to be successful in this new training if I can't even get my shirt on?" Breha's face fell into worry and Leia wondered what she had said wrong. "Mom? Are you alright?"

Breha gave her a forced smile, "Of course, Leia, I'm fine. You're a very stubborn girl, I told you, you can ask for help if you need it." Leia sighed. She had learned, even in the sheltered life she had, that boys were considered better than girls. She had learned that if she was going to be the queen someday that she would have to prove herself better than any male heir to the throne. Suddenly, Breha laughed, drawing Leia from her thoughts.

The Queen held up the pink shirt. "Leia," she said smiling, "you have to unbutton it first." Leia blushed and made a mental note to work extra hard and get over this humiliation. She slipped the shirt over her arms and buttoned the front while her mothers assistants went back to fussing over their Queen's hair. "I'll leave you alone now," Breha said, standing up, "we'll be arriving at the drop off point very soon."

Less than a half an hour later, Leia stood next to her mother and father, waiting to be shot off in a rocket to some planet she had never even heard of before. A droid quizzed her on her new identity.

"You live in?" it asked with its metallic robot voice.

"Konoha," she answered.

"Your name is?"

"Tenten."

"Life on other planets?"

"Does not exist," she stared at the floor. It felt strange, denying her own and her families' existence just for training. But it was important if she wanted to become the queen someday.

"It is time to leave, princess."

She turned to her mom and dad. "I will see you again, right?"

Breha smiled, "Of course we will, Leia."

"What if I get scared and you guys aren't around?" she asked.

Her father searched around in his pocket and bent down on one knee. He handed her a smooth disc of metal attatched to a chain. "You know what this is?" he said smiling at her amazed face, "A transmitter. So if you ever get lonely, give us a call. Just make sure your friends aren't around." The girl nodded and pulled the chain over her neck.

"I'll call you, I promise," she said, letting the droid take her to the smaller ship, "and you'll see, I'll be awesome! Better than any icky boy, sorry Dad."

Bail Organa laughed, "Don't be. Make us proud, Tenten."

The door of the small ship hissed and shut. Breha sighed, it was just as well that Leia considered this to be simply training. She didn't know of all the forces at work in the universe. She didn't know that her adoptive mother and father were against the powers that stood. She didn't know that this was for her safety and she didn't know that the biggest threat to her was her own father, her true father. Breha shivered. If that thing knew where Leia was, it would all be over but she still felt as if she had sent her daughter out of the fire and into the frying pan.

**End**

And then when Pein attacks konoha, Tenten escapes in a rebel blockade runner.


End file.
